<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Penny Parker’s 7 Step Plan to Come Out to a Group of Superheroes: by lovelymarvelmaniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645258">Penny Parker’s 7 Step Plan to Come Out to a Group of Superheroes:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymarvelmaniac/pseuds/lovelymarvelmaniac'>lovelymarvelmaniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymarvelmaniac/pseuds/lovelymarvelmaniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny Parker is about to come out to her favorite group of superheroes. Well, she wants to.<br/>(Happy Ending!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Peter Parker, Clint Barton &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Sam Wilson, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Penny Parker’s 7 Step Plan to Come Out to a Group of Superheroes:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Swearing<br/>TW: Coming out (idk if I need to put a trigger warning for that but just to be safe!!)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny didn’t think this would ever be her life. Coming out to the Avengers. But then again Penny also never thought she’d be a part-time teenage vigilante. She felt like she had grown close to everyone after starting to spend weekends at the compound. And she hoped they felt like they were close to her too. But, she was really nervous. Like, hiding in her room making a game plan all day long nervous. She put a sign on her door saying not to bother her because she was working on a school project. She didn’t think anyone would care and they would still bother her. But they didn’t. So, she’s been planning how to come out for almost 10 hours now. </p><p>Here’s Penny Parker’s 7 Step Plan to Come Out to a Group of Superheroes:</p>
<ol>
<li>Go to dinner.</li>
<li>Eat for a bit.</li>
<li>Compliment whoever cooked the food.</li>
<li>Wait until everyone is <b>at least</b> halfway done with their food.</li>
<li>Say you have something important to tell them.</li>
<li>Stay calm.</li>
<li>Come out.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Simple enough right? </p><p>
  <em> Come on Penny, you got this. It’s not even that big of a deal. Actually you probably don’t even need to come out at all. Yeah, I’m not doing this. </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em>Spiderbaby, boss has requested you to come to dinner.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh shit. </em>
</p><p>Penny makes her way up to the living area. Admittedly really, <b>really </b>anxious. She’s already decided she won’t come out tonight. Or maybe ever. But she can’t get her mind off of it. She wishes that she was a spy like Natasha or Clint so she could hide her emotions. Unfortunately, she isn’t. </p><p>
  <em> Just calm down Penny. You’re not even coming out. Breathe. Please breathe. </em>
</p><p>“Hey Spiderkid.” Tony claps a hand on her shoulder and she flinches so violently she’s scared she might have already blown her cover.</p><p>“Woah calm down. I come in peace. Did you finish up your super top secret project for school?”</p><p>“Uh… yeah. I think so.”</p><p>“I can look it over for you if you want-” Penny’s eyes go wide.</p><p>“NO!” Tony gives her a questioning look.</p><p>“Okay… I was going to say you probably don’t even need me to because you’re a baby genius. But you got your point across, no worries.” Penny forces a smile which she is sure looks more like a face of fear. The whole ‘hiding her emotions’ thing isn’t going too well so far. Everyone makes their way to the dining table. The dish tonight is fettuccine chicken alfredo. Penny’s favorite. But she’s too focused on her nerves to be excited to eat. Everyone gets to work on their servings. Conversations are happening. Some about training. Some about summer plans. Clint is talking about how good Lila is getting at using her bow. But Penny isn’t really listening. Her mind is racing. </p><p>
  <em> What if one of them already knows? They’re gonna out me. And then the whole team is going to hate me. They’ll stop training me. And stop talking to me altogether. Then they’ll tell Aunt May and I’ll be kicked out. I’ll be homeless and alone. My life will be over. </em>
</p><p>“PENNY!” Penny looks up from her plate of untouched pasta. </p><p>“Uh sorry. What did you say?” The whole team has looks of concern on their faces. Steve speaks up.</p><p>“I said, how do you like the pasta? I know it’s your favorite and I figured after you spent all day working on your project you deserved something nice.”</p><p>
  <em> I don’t deserve anything nice. I’m lying to all of you.  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah but you don’t seem too interested in your food. And you’re being way too quiet. Usually we’d be hearing about some cat you saved from a tree. What’s up kid?” Bucky asks.</p><p>“Nothing. And that’s really nice of you Mr. Rogers, thank you! Your cooking is the best!” she smiles widely. </p><p>“Rude. I thought I held the title of best chef.” Sam quips which seems to do the tricks and makes everyone go back to eating and talking about their day. Except Natasha. She’s staring daggers into Penny’s soul.</p><p>
  <em> She knows. Fuck. She knows. She thinks I’m disgusting. Oh god. </em>
</p><p>Penny starts to eat some of her food. Maybe that will get Natasha to stop looking at her. It doesn’t. </p><p>
  <em> Okay. Just act normal. You need to talk to them Penny. </em>
</p><p>She waits for a moment to cut into the conversation. </p><p>“I think we’re going to take a trip to Disney World. Nathaniel has been begging to go.” Clint is talking about what him and his family are going to do for summer.</p><p>“I went once when I was like 3. I obviously don’t remember it that much but I think I really liked watching the fireworks. And the shows.” Penny isn’t lying about this. Her parents took her. She remembers meeting Belle. She was really pretty. Belle has always been her favorite princess. She’s strong and independent. And she would do anything for her father. And well, she’s beautiful. It’s literally in the movie title.<b> Beauty</b> and the Beast.</p><p>“Disneyland fireworks remind me of when I had my first kiss with my first girlfriend on the 4th of July” Sam recalls fondly. </p><p>“Who was the lucky girl Samuel?” Tony asks. Sam rolls his eyes.</p><p>“We were in the 8th grade and I thought I was going to marry her.” The whole table lets out little chuckles. Penny’s mind isn’t really on coming out anymore.</p><p>
  <em> See? All you needed to do was relax. </em>
</p><p>“Speaking of first loves. Any special gentleman in your life right now, Penny?” Steve asks.</p><p>
  <em> Shoot me. </em>
</p><p>“Uh. Well, I mean I don’t know… no… ”</p><p>“That is the biggest lie. Look how red her face is!” Bucky laughs.</p><p>“Tell us about him honey.” Pepper says sweetly.</p><p>Suddenly Penny is struggling a little to breathe. </p><p>
  <em> I need to get out of here. </em>
</p><p>“Uh can I be e-excused?” Penny is already getting up when Tony grabs her arm.</p><p>“No way! Now we gotta know! You’re acting so suspicious! In fact once I find out who it is I’m doing an entire background check just to make sure he’s not some most wanted criminal.”</p><p>“Mr. Stark I really don’t want to talk about this… please.” She can feel tears threatening to spill over. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Once Tony realizes Penny is crying his face softens.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry. What’s wrong Ink Pen?”</p><p>“Did he hurt you Penny?” Clint asks. Anger fills everyone’s faces. This group loves jumping to conclusions. It’s just like that time they thought Penny was doing drugs when it was just her daily gummy vitamins. Except this is <b>way </b>worse somehow.</p><p>“W-what? No. There’s no boy I- I just want to go to my room please.”</p><p>“That’s not very believable Penelope. Tell us what he did to you.” Bruce speaks up. </p><p>“He did nothing because there is no him! Do none of you hear me? I just want to be alone please!” Penny gets out of Tony’s grip only to have Steve and Bucky grab her. If it was just one of them she could probably easily fight her way out of the hold. But it’s two of them. Two super soldiers. Even though it’s hopeless she continues to struggle.</p><p>“Let me go!”</p><p>“Not until you tell us what’s going on.” Bucky says.</p><p>“We just want to help you sweetie.” Pepper says.</p><p>“You guys aren’t helping me! I don’t need help!”</p><p>“Let her go.” All heads that were on Penny now turn to Natasha.</p><p>“Nat, what?”</p><p>“You guys aren’t doing anything but freaking her out more.” Natasha glares at all of them.</p><p>Bucky and Steve let go. Penny rubs her tears away and sits back down.</p><p>
  <em> They’re going to be suspicious until you tell them. Just get it over already. You got this. </em>
</p><p>Penny takes a deep breath in and out.</p><p>“I have something to tell you guys. But it isn’t about a boy…”</p><p>“Okay. We’re all ears.” Tony says and everyone nods in agreement.</p><p>“Promise me that no matter what, none of you will view me differently. I’m still me. I’m still Spider-Woman. I’m still Penny. Just… please don’t hate me.”</p><p>“Penny, we could never hate you. But… are you pregnant?” Sam asks.</p><p>“What? No! God, no!”</p><p>“Okay then what is it?” Clint asks. Everyone’s eyes are on her.</p><p>“Well… I don’t like any <b>boys</b> right now…” Everyone gives her a blank stare except Natasha. Natasha gets up with a smile on her face and hugs her.</p><p>“I’m proud of you Penny.” she smiles warmly and Penny smiles back, </p><p>“I think I’m missing something.” Tony says.</p><p>“You know for a genius Stark you’re really clueless.” Natasha says. Penny laughs.</p><p>“Guys, I’m not… straight. I’m bisexual.” Her heart pounds as she waits for the rest of them to react.</p><p>“Pen. I may be an engaged man in a straight relationship but, I was a playboy for years. Do you really think I’m straight?” Tony says. </p><p>Penny laughs. Sam, Clint, Bruce, and Pepper all smile and get up to hug her.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have been so nervous sweetie. You know we’ll love you no matter what.” Pepper says. Making Penny’s heart swell. She feels so relieved and loved. But then she realizes Bucky and Steve haven’t said anything yet. Clint must notice her looking over at them.</p><p>“Buck, Steve? Care to join the hugs?” They look at each other with… fear? </p><p>“Uh do you guys not support that…?” Penny asks nervously.</p><p>“No kid! We do! We love you no matter what it’s just... “ Bucky looks over at Steve.</p><p>“Go ahead. It’s been a long time coming.”</p><p>“Me and Steve are actually dating.”</p><p>“I called it.” Sam says. Everyone laughs and Bucky and Steve smile then join the group hug. Penny didn’t know what was going to happen. But she’s glad it’s this. She’s glad she has a loving family. She wants to tell May but that’s not her concern right now. </p><p>“Thank you so much. I love you guys. But I’m starving so can I actually eat more?” She gives a sheepish smile. Tony puts more pasta on Penny’s plate.</p><p>“There was no project, was there?” Natasha asks. </p><p>“Uh. Well it was more so me making a plan to come out to you guys. I didn’t follow it… obviously” Everyone rolls their eyes but the smiles stay.</p><p>
  <em> I’m so lucky. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic on this website! I really enjoy writing fics! Please feel free to leave any prompts or constructive criticism! I hope you guys liked this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>